


Talk Klingon To Me

by Tyranasaurus_lex



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranasaurus_lex/pseuds/Tyranasaurus_lex
Summary: Andrew's about to discover that Garrett's idea for a sexy role play is a little out of this world...





	1. Chapter 1

It was ten minutes after midnight and the dim lights in Shane’s new editing room cast an eerie glow over the computer screen in front of Andrew. He’d been sat hunched over in the same position for hours and his neck was beginning to go stiff. They’d done a good job kitting out the “War Room” with everything they could possibly need which meant no more backache from trying to edit on the couch. Andrew had his own desk now _and_ a proper chair which was pretty neat; Shane had even gotten him his own personalised stationery. Seated in a chair next to him with his robe tied loosely around him, Shane was eagerly going over notes on his new series.

 

“So we’ll put the clip of her talking about the crazy Dance Mom fights first,” he said excitedly whilst scribbling out a rough timeline on his notepad, “ _Then_ we can cut to the bit where I ask her about what being on the show was like, how she got on it and then why she left. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah…” Andrew murmured distractedly as he stared blankly at his own notepad, “Great.”

 

“Cool!” Shane said as he re-read over his notes once more, “So then we’ll lead into…”

 

They were working on something fun to put up on Shane’s channel just in time for Christmas and had eventually settled on a day in the life of Dance Moms alumni JoJo Siwa. It was fun and easy; a welcome break after all the stress they’d endured from dealing with the fallout from the Jake Paul series. Quite frankly if Andrew never heard the words “Team 10” or “It’s Every Day Bro” ever again he’d be a very happy man. Shane, on the other hand, was still having trouble letting the whole thing go and had almost _instead_ that they interview Erika Costella about the break up between her and Jake. This was met with a resounding “no” from Andrew, Garrett, Ryland, _and_ Morgan and thankfully Shane had dropped the idea. Now that all the filming with JoJo had been completed they were back in the editing zone or at least Shane was; Andrew had other, more important, things on his mind.

 

“Pink or orange Andrew?” Shane asked as he held up a blonde wig that Jeffree Star had lent him for his JoJo transformation and a bunch of bows from JoJo’s merch line, “Or maybe the polka dot…”

 

“Orange,” Andrew said vaguely as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing, “Or…umm…pink.”

 

To be fair, his lack of concentration was all Garrett’s fault; it had been an unexpected turn of events when his boyfriend had brought up the subject of a role-play scenario that involved alien sex. They weren’t even at home in bed where you’d normally discuss such things like this either, they were in the Cracker Barrel and Andrew was halfway through his slice of cherry pie when Garrett, seemingly out of nowhere, brought the subject up.

 

“It would be like I was an astronaut that crash-landed on an unknown planet and been stuck there for a whole year,” Garrett had explained as he stole a fork full of Andrews pie, “And you’re an alien that comes to help me.”

 

“Ummm, ok…” Andrew said; blindsided by how this was scenario was supposed to be sexy instead of downright terrifying.

 

He’d seen enough Sci-Fi films throughout the years to know that aliens weren’t big on human contact, let alone fucking you, and where more inclined to try and rip you to shreds instead. Aliens were gross and scary and Andrew didn’t understand how this was supposed to be hot or sexy, like, was he supposed to _chase_ Garrett or something??

 

“And by “help" I mean have sex with me,” Garrett continued excitedly, clearly having put a lot of thought into this, “Because I’ve been on my own for a year and require your assistance. Doesn’t that sound fun Andrew?”

 

“I’m not really sure…” Andrew trailed off as he tried to think of a kind, supportive way to tell Garrett that there was no fucking way he was pretending to be an alien whilst they had sex, “I mean… maybe…”

 

Thankfully he was saved trying to figure out how on earth Garrett had come up with aliens = sexy by a frantic phone call from Shane who was having a meltdown over some footage he’d accidentally deleted. That was yesterday and Andrew had spent most of last night and this morning sat in Shane’s new editing room trying his best to remain focused and not think about sex starved astronauts. It wasn’t going all that well, to be honest.

 

“Andrew?”Shane called but Andrew wasn’t entirely listening to him, “Do you want a soda? I’m gonna go on a snack run.”

 

The astronaut bit he got; they had a cool uniform which he could imagine looking _very_ sexy on Garrett. It was the alien bit that had him stumped. Why couldn’t they _both_ be astronauts? _Or_ Andrew could be a horny crew member whilst Garrett was the captain and they were the only survivors of the crash landing. See, he thought to himself, now that sounded like a good time.

 

“Andrew?”

 

Or _Andrew_ could be the captain and _Garrett_ could be a captured astronaut from a rival ship. Andrew felt his cheeks turn a little red as he thought of various scenarios which involved Garrett being tied up somewhere begging for release until Captain Siwicki took pity on him…

 

“EARTH TO ANDREW!” Shane suddenly shouted as he waved his hand in front of Andrews' face and pulled him out of his space fantasy, “I’ve been asking you if you want a soda for past five minutes!”

 

“Sorry,” Andrew said as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment before he remembered that there was no way for Shane to know what he was thinking about, “Uhh yeah, thanks.”

 

Shane stared at him curiously for a few moments before heading off on the long trek to the kitchen; leaving Andrew alone with all his confusing alien sex thoughts. Maybe he should bring up his own space idea when he went home? But then Garrett seemed set on doing this weird alien thing… Maybe he was over thinking it and missing what was supposed to be the turn on about aliens? Hmmmm… somehow Andrew didn’t think so. Most of Garrett’s role play ideas he could get on board with like when he was Captain America or the Kill Bill one, granted that had required a little bit if an explanation, but this was just plain _weird_ even by Garrett’s standards. Like, how could he even _think_ that there was anything even remotely attractive about an alien? Granted, Garrett had very eclectic tastes when it came to just about everything so it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise to Andrew that would be the same for sex as well. Aliens, however, were pushing it even by Garrett’s standards.

 

“Are you daydreaming again?” It was Shane; back from the kitchen with a couple of sodas and an armful of snacks, “Here, sorry but we’ve only got coconut LaCroix left.”

 

“No,” Andrew lied as he took the can from Shane; mentally shaking himself so he could get back to the task at hand., “I was thinking about… stuff…”

 

“Stuff?” Shane queried as he pulled the tab off his soda and took a large gulp, “What kind of stuff?”

 

“Just _stuff,_ ” Andrew said defensively before swirling his chair around and staring purposefully at his editing screen, “Shall we carry on? I found that clip with Abby screaming at her you were looking for.”

 

After that, they worked in silence with Shane shooting Andrew suspicious looks from time to time. It had become a kind of rule that Shane wasn’t allowed to ask anything about Andrews and Garrett’s relationship whilst they were working. So far he had been very good and had only cracked a few jokes about Andrew being desperate to get back to Garrett and their “Den of Inequity”. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts to concentrate on the task at hand, Andrew felt his mind start to wander again and before he knew it, he was back to thinking about aliens again.

 

“Do you think aliens are hot?”

 

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Andrew froze; praying that Shane had been too engrossed in his work to have heard him. No such luck because pithing seconds Shane’s head shot up from the notebook he was scribbling in and he stared at Andrews steadily reddening Face.

 

“What?” He asked clearly a little annoyed that Andrew wasn’t devoting as much attention to JoJo’s crazy stage mom as he was, “Like Sigourney Weaver aliens or the face-hugging kind??”

 

Huh; maybe Garrett wanted Andrew to dress up like Sigourney Weaver? No… that didn't really make much sense because Garrett wasn't into girls at _all_ or any _parts_ that came with them. Maybe it was just the outfit he liked?

 

“Ummm I’m not really sure,” Andrew admitted as his face started to heat up causing him to fiddle nervously with the elastic band on his wrist, “I just mean, like, you know in general…”

 

Shane stared at him for a moment, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Andrew looked determinedly at the floor. Even his ears had turned red by this point and he could almost feel Shane’s eyes boring into him. Garrett was going to be _mortified_ when he found out that Andrew had inadvertently let slip the details of his space-themed kink. There was a slight pause before Shane let out a loud gasp; his eyes going wide with realisation.

 

“EWWW!” he shrieked; dropping the snacks and extra cans of soda he’d brought with him all over the floor, “Is this some _weird_ sex thing that you and Garrett are doing?!”

 

“No!” Andrew said unconvincingly even though his face had gone so red that he'd almost turned purple.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Shane cried looking completely horrified whilst Andrew just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, “It _is_ isn’t it?! Here’s me thinking that that text message was bad enough. ALIENS? What is _wrong_ with you two? What can’t you just fuck like regular people?”

 

A few months into their relationship Andrew had accidentally sent a sexy message to Shane instead of Garrett and he’d never fully gotten over the embarrassment. It wasn’t even anything too graphic, just a few choice phrases about what he wanted to do to Garrett when he got home, but it was bad enough for Shane, Ryland, _and_ Morgan to tease them both relentlessly for weeks on end. Now he’d gone and outdone himself by adding aliens into the mix as well.

 

“It’s not…I mean,” Andrew stuttered as Shane kept yelling “OH MY GOD” so loudly that he was going to wake the whole neighborhood up, “It wasn’t _my_ idea!”

 

“Oh please, you’re just as weird as he is,” Shane scoffed as he pointed an accusatory finger at Andrew, “You just somehow manage to hide it better; Mr-Cool-Dude-Adidas-Sweatpants-Wearer.”

 

Andrew couldn’t really argue with that and looked sheepishly at the floor; he and Garrett had definitely found their fellow weirdo in each other. That still didn’t mean he was too keen on the idea of Garrett’s terrifying role-play idea, as there were limits to how weird he was willing to get. Nor was he about to let Shane get away with making fun of his boyfriend; best friend or not.

 

“Garrett’s _not_ weird,” he said defensively as Shane let out a loud groan of exasperation as he bent down to pick up the bag of Cheetos he’d dropped, “He’s just, you know, _different._ Come on Shane; he’ll be really upset if he thinks you’re gonna make fun of him over this.”

 

“Jesus,” Shane said as he let out a snort of laughter and threw himself into the chair opposite Andrew, “You are _so_ dick whipped!”

 

“No, I’m not!” Andrew cried; his voice going weirdly high pitched the more flustered he got.

 

“ _Yes_ , you are!” Shane shot back and Andrew felt himself flushing even redder if that was possible, “Since you two got together you’re either staring dreamily at each other or look like you’re about to start fucking every time we see you.”

 

“We do not!” Andrew shot back even though there was enough “Gandrew Being Adorable” and “Gandrew Being Thirsty For Each Other” compilations on youtube to prove otherwise.

 

Unfortunately, Shane still had that look on his face; the look that said he was about to make Garrett and Andrew the subject of his next YouTube series whether they wanted to or not. Somehow the squad had managed to keep their relationship a secret so far, something that they were very grateful for, but that hadn’t stopped a vast majority of the fans guessing that they were together.

 

“Gandrew Exposed,” Shane said; his excitement building as he thought about the endless possibilities, “Meet My Best Friends Boyfriend…”

 

“No Shane.” Andrew said stubbornly but Shane didn’t appear to be listening to him and continued on with his “Gandrew Exposed” theme.

 

“My Best Friends Weird Sex Kink… I could get a _really_ good sponsorship out of that…”

 

“NO!” Andrew yelled, panicking that Shane might _actually_ go through with this, “ _Please_ Shane, Garrett’s going to be really embarrassed that I told you _any_ of this.”

 

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” Shane sulked before becoming a bit more serious, “You know I would never actually do anything like that you two. You make Garrett happy and that's all that really matters to me.”

 

“Thanks,” Andrew said; thankful that he didn’t have to inform Garrett that they were going to have to leave the country before twenty million people found out about their relationship _and_ Garrett’s weird sex kink.

 

You’re not _actually_ going to do Garrett’s fucked up sex thing though are you?” Shane asked incredulously as he watched Andrew carefully, “Man, you’ve got it _bad_.”

 

“Ummm,” Was all Andrew had as a response because he still wasn’t quite sure of the answer. If it was something that Garrett was really _desperate_ to do then Andrew guessed he could get on board with the whole Sex-As-An-Alien thing…

 

“Oh my god go,” Shane said as he waved him away with a look of disgust, “And don’t ever tell me anything about what you two get up to when you’re on your own.”

 

“Are you sure?” Andrew asked even though he had already started unplugging his laptop and had grabbed his backpack, “I can stay…”

 

“No it’s fine,” Shane told him and Andrew felt a lot less guilty about leaving him in the lurch, “I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your alien fun time. And tell Garrett I’m seriously reconsidering our friendship… _aliens_ …”

 

“I’ll come back tomorrow morning,” Andrew said hurriedly, putting his hoodie on inside out in his haste to leave, “We can finish up then.”

 

Then he bolted out of the house; almost tripping over Cheeto as he thundered down the stairs and threw himself into his car. Once in the relative safety of the driver’s seat the redness in Andrew’s face slowly started to fade and before long he was back to his usual colouring. Plucking at the elastic band on his wrist a few times in an effort to calm himself down, Andrew then texted Garrett to tell him he was on his way home early - giving his boyfriend a subtle heads up just in case there was any mess that needed to be tidied up. The message had barely been sent before his phone buzzed with a flurry of excited messages which made Andrew break out into a goofy smile as he turned the key in his ignition. Throughout their friendship, it had always made him feel good that Garrett had always been so excited to spend time with him but it was _different_ now that they were in a relationship. Now Andrew to give into all the feelings that had been bottled up inside him for such a long time and he quickly messaged Garrett back. As he pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway he spotted Shane at the upper window, miming the chest-burster scene from alien and pretending to hump something in mid-air. Great; he was _never_ going to hear the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to Garrett's took even longer now that Shane and Ryland had moved so far out and Andrew settled himself in for the long drive back. The upside was that it gave him ample thinking time in the car; namely what he was going to say when Garrett inevitably brought up his alien sex fantasy.

"Why'd it have to be aliens Gare?" Andrew muttered out loud to himself as he turned onto the highway.

Most people assumed that Andrew was very "vanilla" when it came to sex; probably because he was a bit more reserved than his friends and blushed bright red whenever the topic was brought up. In reality, there were lots of things Andrew was interested in doing sex wise, he just hadn't previously had a partner that he felt comfortable divulging that information too. Plus there was the whole being-in-love-with-your-best-friend-who-happens-to-be-a-boy stuff that he had to grapple with. On top of that Andrew just didn't want to hear about other people's sex lives, much less discuss his own in a group setting. That type of stuff was private and he didn't like the idea of twenty million people knowing what he liked to get up to in bed. So he was stuck with being "Vanilla" and getting gently teased by Shane which had never really bothered him until he'd started his relationship with Garrett. With Garrett, everything had just slotted neatly into place and Andrew no longer felt awkward or uncomfortable about expressing certain things he would like to do or try when it came to sex.

"Can I tie you up?" he'd nervously blurted out one evening when they were halfway through an American Horror Story marathon, "Not now, I mean, but, like, when we're in bed?"

Thankfully he needn't have been nervous at all because Garrett had been very enthusiastic about his suggestion and they'd carefully planned out what they were going to do. He'd even remained cheerful when Andrew had accidentally tied the knots too tight and had to cut him free from the headboard with a kitchen knife.

"This is just like Geralds Game," he'd said excitedly as Andrew had hurriedly sawed through the old piece of cord they'd used, "Except without the serial killer or a dog trying to eat me."

After that Andrew had become a lot more confident about telling Garrett what he liked in the bedroom and they'd had a lot of fun trying out new things together. The flip side was that Garrett was curious about _everything_ and Andrew was usually more than happy to go along with him; Garrett had a very _vivid_ imagination. However, that still didn't mean he was entirely too sure about role-playing an alien. When Andrew thought of aliens his mind automatically went to giant acid spitting creatures, because why wouldn't it, and things bursting out of peoples chests. Was that what Garrett was expecting him to do? How would that even work though? Aliens were scary, _not_ sexy and Andrew couldn't quite get to grips with what Garrett clearly found such a turn on. Maybe he was supposed to dress up? But where would he even get an outfit like that from? Perhaps Garrett was thinking more along the lines of E.T but that little creature that everyone seemed to love so much gave Andrew the creeps. Even though he knew he could always say "this is too weird even for us" Andrew didn't want to make Garrett feel embarrassed or upset that his suggestion hadn't gone over very well. Much like himself, Garrett hadn't had many sexual partners and he'd mentioned offhandedly that he'd always just gone along with whatever the other guy wanted to do for fear of being dumped and left on his own again.

"I just didn't want them to think I was weird," Garrett had admitted when Andrew had asked him about it, "Or weirder."

Perhaps what was troubling him the most was the fear that he would somehow get it all wrong, because the downside to Garrett's vast imagination was that sometimes things didn't _quite_ live up to expectation for him. Everything had to be _exactly_ as he pictured which was half the reason why he spent so long editing his videos. Andrew had seen first hand how disappointed Garrett could get when whatever was in his head wasn't translating to what he wanted to put on screen. He couldn't stand to see that same disappointed look when he inevitably sucked at pretending to be a sexy alien. Pulling into the driveway of Garrett's apartment, he set about googling alien outfits in the hope he might suddenly be struck with some inspiration.

"Dammit," Andrew muttered ten minutes later when all he could find was a children's Halloween costume and a skin-tight silver latex bodysuit complete with a prehensile tail which, as much as he loved Garrett, there was no way in hell he was wearing.

Grumbling to himself, Andrew snatched up his bag from the backseat and exited his car; praying that Garrett would never find out about the vast array of sci-fi based latex bodysuits that were on offer. Crunching his way up the gravel path that led to Garrett's tiny apartment Andrew could hear Tom Wait's "Rain Dog's" drifting out from the open window.

"Babe?" he called out as he pushed open the front door only to find Garrett midway through a slightly manic cleaning frenzy.

The apartment wasn't half as messy as Andrew had expected, just a few dozen soda cans and a random assortment of craft supplies strewn across the couch, which Garrett was frantically trying to tidy up. Shutting the door behind him Andrew toed off his shoes and set his laptop bag down on the kitchen countertop.

"Garrett?" he called out again but to no avail; Garrett was too engrossed in what he was doing to hear Andrew over the music.

Shaking his head fondly Andrew crossed over to the speaker and shut the music of whilst Garrett was throwing a bunch of glitter tubes into an old shoe box. The apartment descended into blessed silence, something which their neighbours were probably very thankful for only, only for Garrett to let out a loud scream as he finally looked up from what he was doing.

"Andrew??!" he spluttered, dropping a stack of craft card and some stickers he was holding all over the floor, "What time is it? How long have you been standing there? I thought Bert the Ghost was messing with my music again."

"Long enough," Andrew joked with a smile because of _course_ , Garrett would think a ghost had turned the speaker off, "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. Are you ok?"

"Uh huh," Garrett but Andrew couldn't help but notice he was trying to block the remains of his crafting exploits from view.

"You sure? Cus this is fine," Andrew said as he gestured to the sea of craft supplies but Garrett still looked guilty at having been caught out, "It's fine if you made a little bit of a mess."

"I was just..." Garrett fretted as he waved around a tube of glitter in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, "It's not..."

"Babe it's fine," Andrew reiterated kindly as he carefully took the scissors from Garrett and picked up the stack of coloured card and set them both neatly on the countertop, "Do you need a hand?"

"Ummm," Garrett said, still looking flustered as he took in the mess that surrounded him, "No. I can do it."

He didn't sound all that convinced but Andrew had learned that it was better to let Garrett try to clean up himself rather than jumping in and helping straight away. Bridging the gap between them he pulled Garrett into a tight hug; wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"I know you can," he told him as he squeezed Garrett's hand reassuringly, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower but I'll be here if you need me, ok?"

"Ok," Garrett said as he hugged him back; sounding a lot more confident than he had before.

Andrew gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he left Garrett to it and headed into the tiny bathroom. Once he was done in the shower Andrew threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a clean t-shirt; running a towel through his damp hair. Feeling much more awake he made his way back out to Garrett and the thankfully not-so-messy living room. Now that he had almost everything tidied away Garrett was back to his usual happy-go-lucky self and was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement that Andrew had come home early. He was chattering away so fast that Andrew had trouble keeping up with what he was saying; something about Harry Potter, glue guns and a small cat named Pebbles he'd seen but thankfully no aliens.

"Ok, Ok!" Andrew laughed as Garrett wrapped himself around him like an octopus and hugged him tightly, "Come on, there's still glitter all over the couch and I'm starving; you can hug me all you want later."

It took a little longer than anticipated to clean the rest of the craft stuff up mainly because Garrett was more interested in Andrew than picking up packets of stickers. Once he kept his hands to himself Andrew eventually managed to help him tidy up the rest of the glitter before ordering them both a pizza; neither of them could cook and it was far too late to go to Trader Joe's for anything even remotely healthy. When the food arrived Andrew got comfy on the couch and admired the view when Garrett bent over to pick out a film for them to watch on his big screen.

"Why is Shane texting me pictures of Sigourney Weaver?" Garrett asked as he paused from looking through his vast Blu-Ray collection and stared down his phone in puzzlement, "And that guy from Alien who turned out to be a robot?"

Dammit, Shane!

"Probably just something stupid," Andrew replied hastily even though he could feel his face turning pink, "Come on, your pizza's getting cold."

Luckily Garrett didn't ask any further questions and instead stole a slice of Andrews pizza; munching on it as he pulled the projector screen down. Now probably wasn't the best time to fess up to the fact that Shane knew all about Garrett's keen interest in outer space.

"What did you do all day whilst I was gone?" Andrew asked as he swiftly changed the subject whilst Garrett fiddled with the controls on his projector, "Did you find that editing clip you were looking for?"

"Yeah but the colouring was all off so I couldn't use it but to answer your question I made that," Garrett said as he pointed over to the corner to an elaborate construction made out of cardboard and papier-mache, " _And_ I finished editing my new video, the one where we stayed in that haunted toy store, I'm gonna put it up on Friday."

"Please tell me you cut out all those clips of me screaming," Andrew sighed as he got up to have a closer look at Garrett's craft project, "That place was even worse than that awful ghost ship."

"You weren't _that_ bad. Well, not until the janitor turned up," Garrett teased as he accidentally knocked over a bunch of DVD'S in his excitement, "I thought your heart was going to beat right out of chest!"

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Andrew muttered, nervous that that remark might remind Garrett of the awful chest-burster scene from alien so he hastily moved onto whatever it was that Garrett had made, "Is that the Harry Potter castle? That's _really_ cool babe."

"Yeah!" Garrett gushed as he proudly looked over his hours of extensive craftsmanship, "I'm going to blow it up for another video!"

"Huh," was all Andrew had to say to that because it seemed like such a Garrett thing to do, "So; what are we watching?"

"I picked Vanishing point," Garrett told him as he made his way over to the couch, "Cus it's got a crazy police chase and an awesome soundtrack. There's also a cute dog in it."

Reaching up Andrew tugged Garrett down onto the couch and smothered him with kisses until Garrett let out a loud peal of laughter. Not wanting to let his boyfriend go anytime soon, Andrew kissed his way all over Garrett's face until Garrett was laughing so hard his glasses almost fell off.

"Andreeew!" he giggled just as Andrew started tickling him relentlessly, "Andrew stop!"

Getting in a few more kisses Andrew eventually let him go so he could start the movie; giving Garrett a firm slap on the butt when he got up to get the remote. Once they were both comfy Garrett dimmed the lights and clambered back onto the couch beside Andrew.

"Ready when you are," Andrew told him as he leaned back against Garrett's chest and stretched his legs out on the couch.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later Vanishing Point had been largely ignored, even the cool car chase, mainly due to the fact that Andrew and Garrett were far more interested in each other; their legs tangled together as they made out. Even one night felt like far too long to be apart and Andrew ran his fingers through Garrett's thick hair and pulled him in for a deeper, slower kiss.

"Babe," murmured, pulling back as he slid his hands underneath Garrett's shirt and ran his fingers over the warm flesh, "Roll over."

Garrett didn't need telling twice and wriggled around so Andrew could lie on top of him; their bodies pressed tightly together. It wasn't long before _other_ parts of him were beginning to show interest and Andrew ground his hips against Garrett's thigh. They remained like this for a further ten minutes, hands roaming each other's bodies before Andrew decided it was time to bring up the elephant, or rather, alien in the room. Reluctantly he pulled away which earnt him a disgruntled groan from Garrett who tried to drag him back down on top of him.

"Andrew," he whined as he wrapped his hands around Andrews's waist to prevent him from moving any further away, "Why are you stopping?"

He could feel Garrett's hard-on through his trousers and Andrew knew that if he gave in now they'd end up having sex right here on the couch like they'd done a few nights ago. As much fun as that would be, Andrew really wanted to this whole role play thing out in the open first. Shifting Garrett's hands from his waist Andrew sat back up and pulled a still grumbling Garrett up alongside him.

"So," he said as he smoothed Garrett's hair down before kissing him softly on the nose, "About this alien thing."

Garrett's eyes went wide behind his glasses as if Andrew had told him they were about to go to Harry Potter world for the weekend, and he sat up excitedly; his legs tangled together with Andrews.

"You remembered! I didn't mention it before because I was worried you'd think it was weird but it won't be I promise!" he babbled as he grabbed hold of Andrews's hands and threaded their fingers together, "Just you wait, this is going to be so much fun, Andrew!"

He was practically fizzing with excitement and Andrew couldn't help but feel a little more intrigued; could it really be _that_ bad if Garrett was so enthusiastic? Probably but Andrew was willing to find out.

"Ok, but when you say "alien" how "alien" are we talking?" he asked suspiciously, "Because I'm not letting you chase me around the apartment with a blow torch."

"Huh? Don't be silly Andrew there's not enough room for that! Ok so; My name's Captain Peters and I'm on a mission to Pluto when an asteroid storm knocks my space ship off course," Garrett explained excitedly whilst Andrew was left wondering when the sex was supposed to happen, "I crash land on Glarnog which is an Alien planet of Xenomorph's that are at war with the human race and intent on destroying them."

Finally pausing for breath, he looked expectantly at Andrew who was now even more confused than ever. What the _hell_ was a Xenomorph?! And why did there have to be an interplanetary war going on for Garrett to get off?

"Can't I just be Captain America again?" Andrew asked only for Garrett to look a little crestfallen that his boyfriend wasn't as into the role play as he was, "Or Thor? You liked that."

"But we already did that. Twice!" Garrett pouted, "Please, please, _please_ can we do this Andrew?"

He looked so earnest and Andrew was suddenly struck by how much he _liked_ the sound of Garrett begging him and stored that piece of information away for a later date. Begging aside, Andrew still remained unconvinced and he definitely wasn't into the idea that he'd be expected to hurt Garrett, even if it was only pretended, just for the sake of a quick fuck.

"Garrett, I'm not pretending to be some creepy space monster that attacks you and rips your face off!" Andrew replied grumpily as he untangled himself from Garrett and folded his arms across his chest, "That doesn't sound very sexy or fun to me."

"Oh Andrew no!" Garrett cried eagerly as he leaped off the couch, stumbling slightly as his legs unraveled from Andrews, and began rummaging through his Blu-ray collection, "It'll be fun I promise!"

"Fun" and "Alien sex role play" didn't really go together in Andrews mind and now he was thinking about all sorts of things that he hadn't previously had to consider. Namely; what the _fuck_ was sex as an alien supposed to be like? Andrew wasn't even sure what, you know, _parts_ an alien had and how he was meant to portray this within the parameters of the roleplay that Garrett had conjured up in his head.

"This would be so much easier if you would let me tie you up again" Andrew muttered under his breath whilst Garrett tipped a stack of Blu-rays all over the floor. At least now he knew not to tie the knots too tight _and_ if Garrett begged him to let him go that could be fun too...

"OH! I found it," Garrett shouted, drawing Andrew out of his little fantasy, as he bounded back towards the couch and almost slipped over on the wooden floor in his excitement, "Here."

He was waving a Blu-ray case about all over the place and Andrew was suddenly alarmed that Garrett had gotten his hands on some sort of alien porn that they were going to have to watch. Taking it somewhat apprehensively, Andrew found himself looking at the cover of Star Trek: Into Darkness.

"Spock is technically an Alien," Garrett mumbled sheepishly as a pretty blush spread across his cheeks, " _And_ so is Khan."

"Oh!" Andrew exclaimed as everything suddenly seemed to make a lot more sense; of _course_ , Garrett would have a crush on Spock. Human-alien Andrew could do just as long as he wasn't expected to cut his hair into that weird bowl cut anytime soon.

"So...." Garrett asked; fidgeting awkwardly as he waited for Andrews's response, "What do you think?"

"Have you ever done this with anyone else?" said Andrew abruptly; annoyed at himself for feeling even slightly jealous if the answer was to be yes.

"No! And it's not like I find actual aliens a turn on or anything it's just all the other rescue stuff is boring and I like space," Garrett explained hurriedly before looking decidedly downcast, "But if you don't want to do it then we can do something else..."

It was clear that Garrett had just thought "Aliens are cool" and "I have a damsel in distress kink" and shoved the two together to make... _this_. Most other people would have been slightly weirded out but to Andrew, all these little eccentricities were just what made Garrett special and the bits about him he loved the most. Besides; when had the sex ever not been fun with Garrett at the helm? However, Garrett was still looking anxious that Andrew was either going to laugh at him or call him ridiculous for wanting to try something a little bit out of the box.

"Babe it's fine," Andrew reassured him and he leaned forward and gave Garrett a soft kiss on the lips, "We can do your alien thing."

"Are you sure?" Garrett asked, still sounding a little apprehensive, "I don't want you to do something you don't want to..."

"I said its fine," Andrew told him as he kissed Garrett once more, "Now tell me what you want me to do."

It honestly didn't sound half as bad as he'd first feared and at least Andrew wasn't going to have to chase Garrett around a pretend space ship and spit acid at him. This was your basic damsel in distress scenario just with added... weirdness. Now that Garrett was sure that Andrew was on-board he was back to looking excited again and he eagerly launched into a more vivid, detailed explanation of what his fantasy consisted off.

"Ok, so you're an extra-terrestrial humanoid from the planet Glarnog which has been at war with another planet, Troodon, for the past millennia. You find me, a human astronaut from earth, on a scouting mission in the wreck of my ship that I've been living on for a year. By this point, I've gone crazy from lack of human contact and you have to... you know... _help me_ become acclimatised to your planet, I'll let you decide how but if you could be _aggressive_ , like when we stayed in that hotel that time, I'd _really_ like that. Oh and you can pick your own name if you want but make sure it's something spacey like Garrus or Talock and then..."

Andrew couldn't stop himself, Garrett just looked so serious about the whole thing, and he let out a loud cackle of laughter.

"Andrew, it's _not_ funny!" Garret cried but Andrew cut him off by pulling him into a long slow kiss.

This seemed to appease Garrett a little bit, he stopped talking at any rate, and Andrew quickly moved in and steered him to lie back down on the couch. Draping himself across his boyfriend, Andrew resumed kissing him and dipped his hand between Garrett's legs.

"I'm sorry," Andrew whispered, even though he was still trying not to giggle, as he laid himself on top of Garrett, "I'm listening to you I promise."

"It's Ok," Garrett sighed; clearly forgetting why he was annoyed at him in the first place when Andrew leaned down and kissed him along the sensitive skin of his jawline.

"What my planet called again?" Andrew asked as he kissed his way slowly down the side of Garrett's neck, his thumb rubbing suggestively across Garrett's hipbone.

"Glarnog," Garrett explained a little breathlessly as he slid his hands up the back of Andrew's t-shirt, "It's... uh... Glarnog."

"Huh," Andrew said as he flicked open the top button on Garrett's shirt, "What movie is that from?"

"It's not," Garrett murmured distractedly as Andrew leaned down and nibbled on his collarbone, "It's a word I made up."

That just about did it for Andrew this time and he slumped forward onto Garrett's chest and burst into yet another fit of loud, hysterical laughter. Beneath him, Garrett didn't take too kindly at being laughed at for a second time and he abruptly sat up; almost knocking Andrew off the couch as he did so.

"What?" he asked as he pulled away from Andrew looking rather hurt, " _Why_ are you laughing? Again."

"Gare... come here I'm sorry," Andrew said as he attempted to stifle another giggle only to fail miserably, "It's just...You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Well yeah, I wanted it to be fun for us but If you think it's dumb then we'll do something else," Garrett huffed as he moved even further away from Andrew and made a move to get up off the couch, "Or, you know, just go to _bed_ or something equally as boring."

"No, no I'm sorry!" Andrew exclaimed quickly and he caught Garrett by the wrist and pulled him back towards him, "Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you babe I promise."

Garrett still looked rather upset and Andrew instantly felt like a jerk; he hadn't meant for Garrett to feel embarrassed about something he was clearly into.

"Just explain it to me one more time," he said as he kissed the back of Garrett's hand and cuddled him against his chest, "I _promise_ I won't laugh."

"Are you sure?" Garrett fretted, who had thankfully perked up a little bit by now, "It won't be weird I promise!"

"Positive," Andrew told him reassuringly, "Now go on."

"Ok, so..."

 


End file.
